This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geological formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Forms of well completion components may be installed in the wellbore to control and enhance efficiency of producing fluids from the reservoir.